


PRETENDING IT AIN’T

by thoughtsdemise



Series: For a Good Cause [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff Without Much Plot, cuddly Aide, growing crush, ignorance is somewhat bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: If you don’t acknowledge it, it’s not there right?





	PRETENDING IT AIN’T

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotorhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotorhead/gifts).



Sixshot steadfastly ignores the side glances that he is garnering from his crew.  Even those who are usually afraid of him, peeking at the commander as he shifts from ped to ped in some kind of distress.  Their fields reek of curiosity but not brave enough to ask the question.

They watch as their commander tenses when a little red-white mech steps onto the bridge.  His demeanor open and friendly despite being an Autobot on a ship full of Decepticons.  The crew now believes that rumor that all remaining Autobot medics are more than a little circuit fried.  Mean why else would that tiny mech fearlessly stand beside Sixshot.  Why would he lay a warm hand, that the Terrorcons keenly notice is not shaken off, on Sixshot’s arm than stroke digits down it?

Sixshot stops his shifting and studiously ignores, or tries to anyway, the way his field automatically opens up to and wraps about the tiny Autobot medic.  This had nothing at all to do with the fact that the medic often sought him out for company.  Nope indeed.  He was just repaying a debt.  That’s all.  So if he stilled himself so Firstaide could rest his helm on an arm with a happy sigh (Autobots and their need for cuddles were going to be the end of the terror of the sector once known as Sixshot), it is just a repayment and not say as Hun-gurr made lewd comments about, the commander looking to score point to…

Sixshot clears his vents with a huff and directs the main focus of his gaze out the vast window but is very keenly aware how Firstaide casts a warm smile up at him every so often as he cuddles closer into that protective field.


End file.
